


How to play the bully 101

by Cherrychinq



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Bullying, Comedy, Competition, Family, Fluff, Friendship, High School, M/M, Other, Ridiculous, Rivalry, Romance, Yaoi, crackfic, hidden identity, i dont want to give away too much so you will need to read it yourself, missunderstanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrychinq/pseuds/Cherrychinq
Summary: What if your Appearance is the opposite of your personality?





	1. CH.1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Minhoon fic and I want something light and funny so here it is. It’s a school fic dealing with Bullies and those bullied. It’s a funny romance hope you like it and please leave me some comment & Kudos.
> 
> But seriously Bullying is no-no
> 
> I apologies ahead for any grammar mistake you might find. English is not my first language.

 

** Chapter 1 **

 

  **MINO (POV)**

Everything is that entire person’s fault.

Because of him I got misunderstood and my life became complicated.

Who is he you ask? Hm, that’s what I’d like to know as well. The only information I have of him is his name. Yes, only his name and because of that very name I am caught up in this web of lies.

The name known as the legendary ‘Scarlet Lion’ apparently is the nickname given to the strongest gang leader to have ever existed who controlled the entire 4 neighborhoods.

Rumor has it that he was and still is undefeated.

There are many legendary stories of his fights and how he defeated all his enemies.

That is how powerfully strong and famous he was.

He WAS? Yes he was. I use past tense because the current rumor is that he, as in ‘Scarlet Lion’, has gone off the radar/missing, and no one knows about his whereabouts, and so he remains forever undefeated and forever the king of all gangs.

After his disappearance, many small groups of gangs came out of hiding and tried to live up to his shoes and constantly fought each other to become known as the next ‘Scarlet Lion’. 

Bear in mind ‘Scarlet Lion’ refers to a person not a group or a gang name. However, he was the leader of a gang and from there he became known as the ‘Scarlet Lion’.

It’s been years now and his legend still quietly lives on.

So, what does the missing ‘Scarlet Lion’ have to do with me? Why do I blame him for people misunderstanding me?

 

 

>=<

 

‘’Please don’t hurt me’’ said a scrawny boy in a coiled up position who Mino didn’t even know went to the same school as them.

‘’Why do they always say that when they know it won’t stop us from hitting them’’ said Taehyun in his sassy way finding more interest in his nails than the boy.

‘’You shouldn’t have peed in our territory. (Referring to the field at the back of the school) That was a wrong move’’ said Bobby

‘’Because of you Yunhyeong had to run to the hospital because his dog licked your pee and fainted’’ said Jaewon while slapping the guy’s head.

 _Oh so the hysterical person who was crying like a girl while cradling a dog that ran past me on the way here was YOYO? Poor Yoyo I hope Toto is OK. -_ Thought Mino

‘’What kind of Toxic Shit have you been drinking? See Jaewon I warn you about drinks like apple juice. See, now Toto is fighting for his life because of fake healthy drinks grown-ups force you to drink and now shits like him use their contaminated pee to kill an innocent dog that only took a tiny lick thinking it was a rain puddle and straight away went into coma. Fucking retard should have used the toilet in the school’’ said Bobby

 _Shit I better not let them know I just drunk 3 bottles of apple juice or I’m fucked. -_ Thought Mino

 ‘’Are you that stupid that you didn’t know that that was YG’s territory (stands for Young Gangsters) you were peeing in, Huh? You better fuckin pray that Toto is OK’’ said Hanbin about to kick the scrawny boy

 _Yea get him Hanbin -_ Thought Mino

‘’I am s-sorry please forgive me’’ said the boy hiding his face in his chest behind his hands

‘’Wait wait wait Hanbin I think its best that we hand him over to the leader. Let Leader Mino teach him a lesson that he will never forget’’ said Bobby coming in-between Hanbin and the scrawny boy who is already crying with running nose the minute he heard their Leaders name.

 _No no no no Hanbin is doing a good job on his own already Bobby so let Hanbin go back to kicking him; allow me NOT A GOOD IDEA Bobby, pls don’t get in the way. –_ thought Mino and he started to panic.

He swallowed hard to hide his fears from the rest of the members suddenly his mouth felt dry.

‘’Mino teach him a fucking lesson and kick his ass so he won’t ever dare to trespass our territory again’’ said Jaewon at the same time nudging Mino forward.

‘’Yeah let us see the legendary ‘Scarlet lion’ himself in action’’ giggle Taehyun

 _Oh God what the fuck do I do now that it finally come down to this –_ thought Mino crying on the inside hoping all of this is only a dream/nightmare and he isn’t about to get his secret find out.

 

**OK PAUSE   II … … …**

 

>…<

 

 

What am I doing I can’t start the story from here. Sorry, but in order to really understand my dilemma we will need to go back a bit…yep.

**< <…REWIND… << JUST A LITTLE FURTHER BACK ….yeesss…**

**Now STOP!!! … …** _(Phew)_

OK, so we just went back to my first day of school in **Green Grandview Meadows School (GGM for short)**.

I came in the middle of the school term when everyone had already settled down in their cliques.

I was living in America with my Uncle and just recently moved back to Korea to be with my Mother and little sis who is not so little anymore.

**...**

 

Apparently, I was born in Korea and lived here for a while and then later went to live with my Uncle Taeyang for some reason. I don’t quiet remember much about my childhood.

I was home schooled in America and one day my father sent a letter to my Uncle saying  ‘ **IT IS TIME’** then the next thing I know my mother came to get me and I was put on a plane on my way back to Korea.

I don’t know why but I have a phobia of schools and I am extremely … EXTREMELY… fearful of school in general. My family are aware of this and they tried their best to humor me at first but after I came back to Korea my father insisted that I had to grow up and be a man, so there was no other choice but for me to face my fears.

 

My mother, uncle Taeyang and even my little sister Dara _(she is just 2yrs younger than me)_ worked hard to train and prepare me to be ready to face the wolves/monsters that lurk in school _(referring to tough bullies)_.

Sadly, it only resulted in an improvement in my outside appearance because I came across as tough based entirely on my body structure however when I threw a punch at a punching bag wearing boxing gloves for protection; strangely, I still always managed to end up hurting myself instead.

 

**YES! I ADMIT IT … I AM A WEAK ASS WIMP… WHO CRIES AND CALLS MY MOTHER OR LITTLE SISTER TO FIGHT MY BATTLES FOR ME. I choose to hide behind them instead of standing up for myself.**

**I am not ashamed of it.**

**Do you have any idea how much it hurts getting hit or even being the one throwing the punches?**

**I just don’t like ‘pain’ in general OK!**

**_Sigh!_ **

 

I and my sister are exact opposites. I am the strong looking one but the weakest in the family and she is the weak looking one but the strongest between us.

Dara is more of a tomboy than a lady. She and including everyone in the family apart from my father are very protective of me and baby me, indulging me all the time. However my father who is always travelling because of his work as a … _Shhh_ … **‘ _SPY’_** … _(Keep this a secret)_ found out about his weak son and decided he was not having it.

My father forcefully made everyone stop coddling me. He went as far as threatening and gave the order that I go to school like every other boy my age and make friends and become strong whilst my sister got put into an all-girls school so she can become a proper lady.

And so that’s how I ended at GGM, on my first day of school in Green Grandview Meadows School which is mostly male dominated and also quite well known to be where one of the famous gang called **‘YG’** is sited.

I would say wish me luck but there would be no point because that is the past and I was already doomed from the moment I stepped into the school.

 

 

**>  **

 

 

**So this is how I became misunderstood as the ‘Scarlet Lion’.**

**...**

 

The final bell rang indicating lesson is about to start  and  I was stood outside the school gate with my tearful worried mother finding it hard to let loose our goodbye embrace suffocating me in the process.

The misunderstanding started the minute I walked through those gates and came back out calling my mother after I saw a few scary looking boys hanging around the corner.

 

**A pack of scary looking boys are the worst to me and I could not handle it so I chickened out and immediately ran away.**

 

I was in a hurry that I did not look where I was going when I bumped into someone and he fell to the floor. 

Afraid that he would make a noise and alert those scary groups of boys, my body moved on its own and I found myself pushing him further down while I lay on top of him on the floor covering his mouth with my right hand while my left arm became his pillow.

My heart was beating so fast in fear and I stared back praying to God that those boys did not come after us. Then I felt the guy under me try to wiggle out from my hold that I had to turn and face him.

 

‘’Pls, pls, pls … just be still for a little while I beg you at least until they are gone pls’’ I whispered bringing my face closer to his ears with my eyes shut due to fear.

 

I slowly opened my eyes to take a look at the boy so I can use my puppy expression to beg him like I do to my mother in order to get my way.

But I did not realize how close our face was and became flustered.

 

We both stared into each other’s eyes and suddenly I felt my heart beat louder than it was before when I saw those scary boys. I swear I could hear it beating so loud in my ears and I couldn’t help my cheeks turning pink.

I licked my lips unconsciously never breaking eye contact. His high cheek bones, his warm brown eyes that had a glint, his eyelashes; I mapped every single detail on his face forgetting all about those scary boys completely lost in his eyes. I don’t know why but I tried my hardest not to blink for some reason not wanting to miss out a thing staring directly into those overwhelming eyes as if seeking for something important inside them.

 

I don’t know what he must have felt having a strange guy lying on top of him just around the corner of the school gate in broad daylight. Whatever it is that he felt at that time there was one thing I realize now and that is;

**‘Why the hell did he not retaliate or push me away like any normal person would do in that situation and why did I do that, what came over me all of a sudden?’**

But my guess is that he was also scared of those scary boys just like me … right? … ( _Nervous pause… Ahem!)_

 

We stayed in that awkward position for what felt like hours not moving the slightest bit until I heard my mother’s voice and quickly stood up running into her arms.

She also drove back because she started to miss me as soon as I left her.

In the middle of our little sobbing reunion I realized I had forgotten about the boy whom I had abandoned on the floor and I turned back to apologize when I notice he was already gone.

I was soo lost in his eyes I did not take a proper look at him entirely but I know that once I see those eyes again I will definitely recognize him.

 

To be continued...

 


	2. CH.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue on from before....

 

** Chapter 2 **

 

**Mino continue to illustrate his story from his (POV)**

 

‘’Oh Mum, I am so glad you came back. It was really scary’’ I whined in her arms taking in her perfume that I can recognize from miles away.

‘’My poor baby boy must have been really scared. Don’t worry, that’s why mummy came back for you.  A mother know her child best’’ said my mother at the same time rubbing my back.

 

*

_Why does it feel like I have just enlisted and I'm now being called to go to war instead of school?_

_My family is over dramatic sometimes but honestly I am the worst of the bunch._

_*_

 

‘’Alright son, there is another reason why mother came back to get you,’’

I look at her with question mark written on my face while I watched her quickly rummage through her purse to get something.

‘’Here … Keep this close with you and use it whenever you feel you are in danger or about to get attacked OK?,’’ said my mum while she placed it in my palm and wrapped my fingers around it tightly.

Once she had let go I took a look at my hand and was surprised to find some kind of spray bottle.

‘’W-What is this mother?,’’ I asked unsure of what it was

‘’It’s your weapon for safety… it’s just a pepper spray that you can spray into your attacker's eyes to blind them. You may think it’s not much but it can be quiet deadly once it’s in your eyes. I know usually girls use this to get away from rapist or harassers but we both know some girls especially girls like your sister would probably kick the harasser’s in the nuts than depend on a spray.’’

‘’But… why do you give it to me then?’’ I asked still not quite clear on my mother’s intentions for giving me a pepper spray

‘’Sigh, come closer…. Son, think about it… You of all people should know how much of an effort we put in making you strong and giving you confidence right? ‘’

I nodded.

‘’OK good, Now, you are also aware that every weapon we gave you to use to defend yourself became fatal to yourself instead and we had to get rid of them since you are prone to ridiculous accidents.’’

I pucker my lips and my eyes waver around in guilt at the way mum said it even though everything she said was true.

‘’Don’t frown your face and look disappointed like that making me want to pinch that cheeks and swallow you whole. Ah I miss those baby cheeks you used to have. **( _Seriously mum, you are making it harder for me to separate from you- thought Minho)_** Minho, I am not blaming you. I like you exactly the way you are OK HM? Now listen closely; this pepper spray, once you use it on your attacker or whoever tries to hurt you, I want you to then run away like your life depends on it and avoid getting hurt  OK? I don’t want to see any blue or black marks on my baby bear ‘’ said mum

‘’Mum! I told you to not call me that in public’’ whined Minho

 _‘’_ Ahhh sorry, sorry,  I meant my one and only handsome boy, _**( I would have preferred she use ‘man’ instead of ‘boy’ but that would probably be pushing it- thought Minho )**_ which is why I am giving this to you. It is for your protection and I think it’s perfectly safe weapon especially for a soft heart like you, son’’ said mum

Suddenly I found myself smiling with a little confidence because I now have something to use for protection. I feel ready to face any enemy ( _enemy as in school and any scary people),_ I will blow it up with my army tank (army _tank as in pepper spray)_ if anyone tries to mess with me Hehehe.

**OK** **that was a bit (read: very) dramatic.**

 

We hugged each other one more time then I said my goodbye and finally made my way through the school gate one more time while my mother stayed behind and watched my back till I completely disappeared from her view.

 

  * **_Minho’s mother on the phone with the schools headmistress_** _ <_



‘’Hello? … Yes I would like to speak to Green Grandview Meadow School headmistress …. Tell her it’s her friend CL …she will know once you say that.’’

… **Few minutes later…**

‘’– Ah hey Bom how are you? … Yes he just went in. Please, Please take good care of him for me OK? … I can’t help worrying about him. Although his physical appearance has improved he will forever be my chubby fluffy son who cries over a small paper cut like it’s the end of the world ….Hahahaha. I can’t help it even though he is a teenager now he will always be my baby. … Hahahaha OK let me know if anything happens. It was nice speaking to you; we should catch up some time whenever you are free. … M hmm … Alright

Goodbye’’

**… END OF THE PHONE-CALL …**

**< > **

**_(TALKING TO HERSELF OUT LOUD)_ **

 

‘’Sigh I really hope nothing goes wrong ‘’ said Minho’s mother

Her hold on her mobile phone tightens, taking a deep breath to calm herself before slowly getting in her car and taking off.

 

 

………………..

 

I made my way to the head teacher's office somehow. Luckily I didn’t come across any student on my way to the office following the directions my mum gave to me.

My right hand stayed inside my pocket, strongly holding on to the pepper spray in case I need to use it.

I scanned around with hawked eyes flinching every time I hear a strange sound or voices; even ducking because I imagined something being thrown at me.

I was acting like a fool/ thief constantly on the alert and lookout for scary looking boys.

**> …<**

 

I arrived at the office and the secretary lady told me to sit and wait in the waiting area inside the head teacher's office while I wait for the head teacher to return from the teachers’ lounge to show me to my class.

When I went to sit at the waiting area inside the head teacher's office with a huge desk table in the centre, I saw a student already occupying one of the chairs.

I almost turned around; but after a proper look at him I thought he didn't look scary to me anymore; in fact he looked harmless and a bit shy in my eyes, he reminds me of an abandoned kitten.

He looked so skinny with big glasses and perfectly combed hair with rainbow stripped socks that seems a bit too long and uneven.

His skinny legs were pretty long.

I am not too sure but he definitely screamed NERD just based on his outer appearance alone.

His glasses were the old fashioned kind; big, round and looked heavy on his face. It doesn’t fit him at all, it looks out of place and covered most of his face; even hides his eyes completely because the glass was very blurry.

This boy is totally weak looking. He must have some really ‘REALLY’ bad eyesight to wear glasses with such thick medication. Just looking directly at it made me go cross-eyed and need to blink several times just to go back to normal.

I thought that, ‘Ahhh he seems a lot weaker than me’, meaning I can let my guard down around him. Maybe we can even be friends and protect each other in this school of hell.

So I took to my chair and I drag my chair closer to his so that I could converse with him and become friends.

I kept moving my upper body towards him just to see his face up close as he looked strangely familiar and also because he was looking away from my direction and seemed to be avoiding me for some reason.

I tilted my head forward sneakily trying to close the gap between us and almost fell off my chair.

He turned to look at me as if I was some creep and flinched away as if I was carrying a contagious disease.

How scared must he be? His father must have forced him to come to school just like me even though his condition seem much worse than mine. I feel sorry for him and my heart ached for him so much that I want to protect him.

 I laughed nervously while I sat up and straightened up myself. An idea came to me to use my weapon ( _as in pepper spray)_ as a topic of our conversation to help us become friends. 

Before I opened my mouth, two boys carrying a pile of papers suddenly entered into the office chatting out loud.

I froze immediately holding my breath so they wouldn't look in our direction.

 

 

**> ….. The two student’s conversation …..<**

 

‘’Hey is it true that THE LEGEND himself will be joining our school?’’ asked the boy with freckles

‘’Yea dude! Seriously, we already have enough to deal with the YG gang but now the king of bullies will be attending our school. AND apparently it is TODAY that he will be joining our school’’ said the bucktooth guy

‘’Damn it what are we going to do?’’ asked the freckled boy again looking annoyed

‘’What do you mean what are we going to do?’’ repeated the bucktooth guy

‘’People like us who are in the bottom of the chain, the weak ones, will become victims to his viciousness. So we got to think of a way to survive’’ said the boy with freckles

‘’Mhmm… You are right but this ‘Scarlet lion’ why is he coming to our school in the first place? I- I wish he would just drop down a pothole and never make it to school. ‘’ said the boy with bucktooth and he took a deep sigh to calm down

‘’Oh yea and about that ‘Scarlet lion’, the devil incarnate; do you have any idea what he looks like?’’ asked freckles again very curious and so was I while I secretly listened to their conversation already terrified of this 'Scarlet Lion' person.

‘’About that ahem … come closer’’ ushered bucktooth to freckles so he can whisper the rest to him.

Once again pushing my body forward, drawing nearer to them so I can hear them better.

‘’I heard rumors here and there about his appearance. ( _He pauses for a while then continues)_ … Some say that he is really buff looking and scary looking and-and his eyes are red shot because he doesn’t sleep for days, just pummels his enemies and even killing some of them in the process then- then licking his bloody knuckles while getting an aroused from doing it. ‘’ said bucktooth with a disgusted expression.

‘’Ooh, he must be so ugly that girls don’t come near him so he ends up getting horny from beating up guys. I feel a tiny bit sad for him but I wouldn’t want to be one of the victims he would get horny on _bleugh_! ’’ He made his face like he’d just puked in his mouth.

‘’Hahaha! NOT AT ALL, I also heard that he is actually very good looking like a bad-ass male model and pretty tall in fact, they say there is a long line of girls ready to throw themselves at him. ‘’

‘’ Tch! How come evil people like him just had to have everything; even the looks to attract the females? Urge! I hate those type of people so much; and that is one rumor I really hope stays a rumor, because then it would be unfair. I also heard that he -’’ the freckles guy was interrupted by a loud falling sound.

 

**_!!! …  Bathamflumppf …!!!_ ** _–_

_Shit! I just fell of my chair._

_Hearing them talk about this scary person had me scared shitless that my knees wouldn't stop shaking._

_Damn it!!_

 

I quickly moved to get back on my feet however my knees were still a little weak to carry my weight that I wobble a bit and when I reach out to grab hold on something to stop the fall I instead pulled on the tie of the nerdy looking glasses guy who sat next to me, pulling it with all my might and strangling him in the process.

His glasses became crooked on his face, almost about to fall off.

I noticed that those glasses shift away slightly from his eyes and I felt this strong urge to see his eyes all of a sudden.

It bothered me so much but he kept blinking and looking down while coughing hysterically.

My senses came back and it finally dawned on me that I was actually strangling this person unknowingly.

 

> 

**_I felt a little disappointed that I did not get a good look at him now that his glasses were no longer covering his eyes. I don’t know why but I really feel I’ve seen him somewhere, it’s really irritating me._ **

**_>  _ **

 

I immediately let go of the grip on his shirt. I heard him cough for his dear life and even though my face shows displeasure and alarm from the conversation I listened to a second ago, I tittered nervously trying not to panic or show it that I was petrified while I straighten up the glasses guys’ tie.

I mentally tried my hardest to stop my hands from shaking.

 

**To a third person, our position looked like; I was bulling the nerdy guy when walking past at that exact moment.**

**_At that time I was not aware that, that is precisely how we looked in the eyes of others_ **

 

The nerd guy was coughing hysterically that I felt really guilty to look him directly in the eye. I could feel an angry atmosphere in the air around me like he was warning me to stay away from him or he would kill me and it made me shiver. I yearned to find a corner and hide away.

 

>>> 

**_I really am prone to weird accidents like my mother said. I even let people around me get caught in it sometimes. Sigh! My life itself is a hassle._ **

**_It’s a hard-knock life._ **

**_> >> _ **

 

 

I suddenly felt another pair of eyes digging into my back all of a sudden.

Like in the movies; my breath hitched and I froze on the spot.

As if in horror movies when you hear a particular sound behind you and although you are scared shitless, you can’t help but to slowly turn around to check for who/what is behind you making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up?

Yea, I turned slowly exactly like that to look back at the two petrified students ( _freckles and bucktooth)_ who both now had their full attention on us, or ME in particular.

 

**The next thing happened so fast. I did not see it coming AT ALL! …. …. …. ….**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind and leave me Kudos and a comment and excuse my grammar


	3. CH.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two students (freckles and bucktooth) misunderstood Mino's current position suspecting him of being a bully towards the nerd with the ugly glasses. However our cowardly naive idiot Mino still has no clue of what is truly happening around him. When will he realize? Lets find out .....why dont we listen to the rest of the story being told in Mino's point of view while we make our own guesses mm-mm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will like to thank those who are kind enough to give me Kudos. It makes me very happy that i decided to post this chapter earlier than originally planned so a big Thank you and hope you enjoy reading with a smile on your faces ;)

 

 

Chapter 3

 

**Continuing from where we left off....(Still Mino's POV)**

 

 

…>o<…

 

 ‘’ Th-th-th-th-the… ‘SCARLET LION RUN AWAY!!!’ … please for-forgive us …… Ahhhhhh! Let’s get out of here!!’’

The two of them _(Freckles & Bucktooth)_ yelled leaving a breeze behind them while fleeing the scene.

‘’Where? Wh-wh-where is he? Hey guys come back!!’’ I panicked and left to follow after them.

On my way I knocked off a few of the piled papers they left on the table and rushed back to pick them up.

‘’Wait-wait guys … Wait for me!’’ I yelled after them. 

But I suddenly realized the glasses guy had not moved from there and that I still hadn’t apologized for practically strangling and choking him yet.

I looked back in the direction that the two boys ( _Referring to bucktooth boy and freckles boy)_ had run in and saw that they were long gone.

I heard a ‘’Tch’’ grunted sound coming from the glasses guy while rubbing his neck, looking pissed off and seemed a bit annoyed/irritated  … _probably towards me no doubt_.

Too freaked out to be looking for the two boys that bolted for their dear lives that were probably already gone with the wind by myself, I instead bravely pulled my chair really close-up to the nerdy guy till our shoulders were touching; Although I was fully aware that he hates me now and probably doesn’t want anything to do with a nuisance like me at this moment.

He made a move, I cowered thinking he was about to attack me with his fist but instead he pulled out a finger to straighten his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

 

 

**OH MY GOD!!!**

**I SWEAR MY SENSES WERE HIGHLY ALERT AND ALARMED FROM JUST THAT LITTLE MOVE HE MADE.**

Literally! The FREAKING air around him became so freakishly THICK, I couldn’t breathe.

Unconsciously, I backed away from him in a blink of an eye.

His movement caused an image of myself lying helplessly on the floor unrecognizable due to heavy wounds all over my entire body in an awkward position might I add flash through my mind.

 

 

**WHAT -THE FUCK- JUST HAPPENED?  !!!**

**WHAT WAS THAT? CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN IT TO ME?**

**AND CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS ALL HAPPENED IN MERE SECONDS!!**

** (> O <) **

 

 

 

JUST LIKE THAT, EVERYTHING WAS BACK TO NORMAL LIKE ‘ **THAT’** HAD NOT HAPPENED.

_(TAKES A DEEP SIGH OF RELIEF) …. …. …._

 

 

I really need to calm down. I fearfully looked back at him and immediately made the ‘ARE-YOU-KIDDING-ME’ face to myself because the guy I saw is completely, utterly and devastatingly harmless as if he would break down into pieces at any moment.

 

 

_I REALLY NEED TO QUIT WITH MY OVER IMAGINATIONS WHICH ARE CAUSED BY MY ANNOYING FEAR. SIGH!_

 

**_>  _ **

 

 

I didn’t want to give up on a possible friendship. 

Awkwardly, I apologized for accidentally strangling & unintentionally chocking him when I was trying to break my fall.

 

 

 

  * **(The Room Becomes Deadly Quiet) <**



**When I am worried scared or panicking, silence makes it worse so I started to talk non-stop ( _mostly gibberish)_. I must really be getting under his skin as I swore I could see him clenching his jaw.**

**Oh well I don’t care. I need to get rid of this deadly silence in the headmistress office.**

 

 

 

‘’Hey-hey (I ceaselessly poked him on the side near his ribs just to gain his full attention) Are-aren’t you scared of this ehm… ‘Scallion’ guy… I think that was his name **( _It definitely wasn’t)_** I am not sure’’ I said really close to his ears that my mouth slightly brushed against.

 

**_(Just excuse my short-term memory. I just couldn’t recall the legendary name correctly at that time_ ** _)_

 

But he shifts his body slightly away from me ignoring me.

I must be annoying always coming into his personal space.

I notice his leg shaking. Does he need to pee? I ask myself but thought ‘ _Nahhhh’_ _forget it_ ….

I assumed he must be so scared that he couldn’t move. **(When really I was actually on his last nerve)**

Seeing him shake like that made me even more scared so I rubbed my sweaty palm down my thighs and felt a small bump where my side pocket is.

I remember my mother giving me a pepper spray earlier that morning to protect myself with, which I forgot in my pocket.

‘’ Hey don’t worry. I am also scared of this ‘scaton’ guy … **( _Once again, kindly excuse my short-term memory for getting the name wrong the second time. You should probably just get accustomed to this because it’s going to continue happening so I apologize in advance (sigh))_** _…_ But then again I have this…. look.’’

I brought the bottle to his face briefly before continuing.

‘’ Do you know what it is? … ( _I pause for a reply but ...nothing.... so I continue anyways)…_ It’s a pepper spray… my mother sai- ( _Suddenly remember my sister telling me not to mention mum at school or I will get called names_ ) … Ahem… I mean I hear it is a great weapon to use for protection. They say that it is very deadly and even spies use it sometimes to get away when caught. ( _Clearly I made up the last part so I can look cool. Don’t know why I want to look cool in his eyes so don’t even ask._ ) But- But I only have one spray bottle with me … and-and (I bit the corner of my lower lip looking sad and guilty) … s-sorry but I can’t give it to you because I also need it but –but WE BOTH CAN SHARE THE SAME BOTTLE!!!  Just stick with me and-and I-I will use it to protect the both of us. Mhmm? ...What do you think, hm?’’ I pull my face near his waiting for a response.

Right at that moment the office door opened wide and the head of the school walked in unannounced. 

The nerdy guy immediately stood up to greet her and I got startled into doing the same as him without thinking or watching my surroundings.

I bowed way too fast that I literally head butt my forehead to the very corner of the desk table since I had forgotten that I moved my chair way too close to the desk table and hardly any gap in-between me and the table .

 

o  _dot..._

o  _dot..._

o  _dot..._

 

**It was at this moment that I realized ………. _I had fucked up…_**

**_(Takes a disappointing big breath . Prepare for the painful cry that follows)_ **

 

 

 

**_< > _ **

 

**‘’AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....  ( _to infinity and beyond...)_ ’’**

 

A seriously unmanly painful yelp escaped my mouth unconsciously and just rung throughout the entire office bouncing off the walls and back at me probably traveled through the whole entire school into space.

 

 

**_This exact moment was just… words couldn’t describe how much I overreacted and over exaggerated the pain. It is a moment I want to forget so I won’t elaborate any further. If you like you can just imagine a girly freakish screech coming out of a manly looking person who is actually a number one Wimp; a Coward: a Namby-Pamby; a Milksop, basically all that describes a weakling._ **

 

 

I got back up crying in pain forgetting that I was holding the pepper spray in my right hand and ended up spraying it into my eyes in the process when I tried to reach out to my injured forehead that is now bleeding like a loose broken pipe.

 

I couldn’t help crying, swearing and kicking up a huge tantrum like a 6 year old child whining to his mother.

I couldn’t see as I was blinded by my own weapon of protection but I swear I saw the corner of the nerdy guy’s lips lifted up in a slight satisfying grin.

Even the head mistress ( _Bom_ ) who was trying her best to console me, I swear she was also giggling at some point.

I must really look stupid and funny to them huh?

Here I am, in an excruciating pain, feeling as if I was dying, and all these people meant to help me are giggling secretly at my pain.

 

*****

**OK** **so may-be I was acting a liiiittle … ALL RIGHT!... A LOT like a child, but that doesn’t mean they can laugh at my reaction. IT really freaking hurts.**

**There is no way i could pretend that i was 'COOL' or act in a 'decent manner' when in that situation.**

**T ~~ T**

*****

 

The school nurse came rushing in to help patch my forehead up and clean the blood; even though no one called the nurse because the only two people with me; the headmistress was trying to console me and the nerd guy was trying to hold in his laughter while rubbing my back half kneeling on his left foot hoovering next to me as I was sitting on the floor bawling.

 

I rubbed my eyes repetitively trying to get rid of the sting and opened them but immediately throwing another painful scream keeping them close at once tearing profusely with my nose also now messily running. 

But the annoying sound of someone snickering above my head forced me to look up lifting up my chin and squinting to see through my eyes which hurt like hell; However, at that exact same time I turned to check on the nerd guy whose direction the sounds where coming from on my right side, he also sensing he was doing a really bad job keeping the laughter/chuckles hidden from me immediately turned his head away from my prying face thinking I won’t be able to tell what he was up to.

I can tell without really seeing his face due to the sound he was making That he seems to be enjoying my pain.

Seriously, he even had tears in his eyes while laughing at least that is what I could see although those could be my own tears.

After looking at the two witnesses to my incident; none of them was looking directly at me; avoiding my forced gaze at them trying to confirm where the giggling sounds taunting me where coming from.

I felt angry at myself and at them but I had no idea what to do with my anger and instead transfer it into a louder cry no longer caring about keeping a tough image calling out,

  **‘ _Mummy it hurts!!!’._**

 

 

**_*I regret doing that now that I tell the story; so ashamed of myself at the moment.  *_ **

**_(Currently pinching the bridge of my nose in embarrassment)_ **

 

 

_I later found out that the school nurse only came because the two boys that fled the office earlier had went and told her to come help the nerd guy that I was apparently 'strangling to death'._

_You can just imagine the surprised look on her face when she eventually turned up and found me being the one injured instead while the nerd was perfectly fine trying to hold in his giggles._

 

 

**_MOM! Everything you said about the PEPPER SPRAY is true, BUT you forgot to warn me that I could possibly end up being the victim of my own weapon once again if I didn't keep it away from MY OWN EYES!!!  …._ (T o T) … Damn it!!**

_V_

_V_

_V_

**I need a break to go and compose myself because this isn’t even close to the worst of the troubles that I got myself into on the first day of my school life in GGM.**

_V_

_V_

**(Green Grandview Meadow School)**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts on this chapter? If you like pls leave kudos or a comment   
> See you again another time oh and Merry Christmas to you ALL


	4. CH.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mino manage to bump his head and injured himself and on top of that he accidentally pressed the pepper spray his mother gave him for protection into his very own eyes. He threw a childish tantrum and now he needs to man up and face another scary bridge while in his current state.   
> Here is the last part of Mino's story telling based on his first day of school and how he became misunderstood but not the end of the REAL story that has yet to take place.   
> Here we meet the important chest pieces coming together before forming the TRUE picture so enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this story and for the kudos. I am so happy that i am receiving such great response on this story.   
> This is the last part of Mino POV while telling the story of the past. After this chapter we will return to the current reality and so we get to see and experience everything along with the characters.   
> I have only written the story up to here so far and now that i have uploaded it i will have to go back to my writing so the next chapter might be a slightly delayed you know with CHRISTMAS and all hehehe
> 
> The spell to make me update quicker is if you leave more kudos behind or comment.

 

 

** Chapter 4 **

 

**Last of Minho's POV & recollection of the past y'all...**

 

I was led to the teachers’ toilet which was much closer to wash the pepper spray out from my eyes.

 

Some blood stains got on my shirt and wouldn’t come out so there was no other choice but to leave it there.

 

Now my eyes are red-shot as if I did not sleep for days, almost swollen shut.

 

I bit my lips to stop the sobs from pouring out again when I vaguely saw how messed up I looked in the toilet mirror.

 

When I finally calmed down and could see just blurs of colour, the head mistress Bom tried her best to make us comfortable.

 

She explained that the two of us are new and that we should help each other and work hard to catch up with the rest of the class since we were starting a little late in the new term. She also mentioned that we were in the same class.

 

That made me a little happy after having the worst luck that morning knowing that I already made a friend from my class at least to hang around with and not have to worry about not being able to make friends and being alone. Although I have not got the confirmation from him that he accepted my friendship or not but I went ahead of myself and declared that we were friends without him even being aware of it.

 

She took us down the school hall to our class with me squinting and struggling with my eye sight while lagging behind them trying to see where I was going.

 

 

**>  **

 

 

Walking through the halls and past the classrooms, it felt like soo many eyes are on us for some reason that I found it had to breathe.

I remember my sister teaching me the **‘tough guy – don’t mess with me or you will die’** attitude and facial expression that will help scare the bullies away from me and immediately tried to pull out that facial expression exactly like I was taught.

My nerves however increased the closer we got to my class.

By the time I made my way there the nerdy guy was already in the middle of his introduction speech.

‘’My name is Lee Seunghoon. Thank you for having me’’ said the glass nerd shyly in the lowest tone that those at the back could barely hear him even I couldn’t hear him clearly.

He was then told where to sit and he went straight to his desk.

Then it was my turn and I felt my throat suddenly dried up.

 

‘’Ahem …names Song Minho … ’’ I said in a hoarse voice because of the screaming earlier.

 

I tried to make the words come out but nothing was coming out.

 

The bit where I say **MY name IS Song Minho** came out instead like I said ‘names Song Minho’ unintentionally.

I had my introduction speech perfectly planned out but I couldn’t remember a single word and when I tried to say ‘thank you’ instead it sounded like I said ‘fuck you’.

 

I felt many piercing, hungry and judging eyes digging into my skull and I couldn’t do or say much anymore. My fingers and my toes started to tremble as I had just about blown away the good first impression that I had planned out, which took me a full 2 weeks to prepare with the help of sis and mum.

I can already feel that I am letting them down failing once again to use all the tips and advice they worked hard to prepare me for.

The headmistress Bom notices the distress on my face and quickly came to my rescue telling me to take a seat at the back on the right near the door at the back. The glasses nerd is sitting near the window in the middle row far from me facing the front.

 

On my way to my seat I heard people whispering;

 

 

 

 **‘’ Scarlet lion’’** ….. **_‘’Red-shot eyes, you are right’’_** ………… **‘’ Strong build with strangely painful and** **_scary facial expression, you are right’’_** ………….. **‘’Hey! Hey! It’s Scarlet Lion’’** ………. ‘ ** _’its Scarlet lion like the rumors’’_ ‘’Oh God, NOOO!  Why is he here?’’ …..  ‘’Shhhhhhh…. Don’t make him notice us stupid or we will become his target’’ …...**

 

 

 

 _Oh God no way, don’t tell me the ‘scabbard ion’ is here in my class?_ – I thought in my head worriedly.

 

Since they were whispering what they were saying quietly I could hardly make out the correct name and instead getting the name wrong.

However once again not focusing on where I was going while on my way to my seat due to my fear and my eyesight still giving me problems and my concentration somewhere else; my trembling legs jerked uncontrollably after I heard that scary person name again and it dawned on me that the scary person was in my class! I ended up hitting my knee cap on someone’s desk leg that was in the way.

Once again I screamed in pain, except this time I at least try my best to do it in a deeper low tone hiding the girly high note as best as possible.

 

‘’ Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! FUCK SHIT… FUCKING STUPID SHIT FUCK, Damn it! Fucking desk, fuck, fuck me … (it hurts mummyyyy…),’’

I yelled out through gritted teeth in my grouchy grumpy voice with a tear ready in the corner of my already red swollen eyes threatening to glide down my cheeks and said the last bits in a more quiet tone not wanting anyone to hear the last part.

 

 

**… < Simply; -I WAS A COMPLETE MESS from head to toe.-; Yep! >…**

 

 

I don’t know why I looked towards the glasses nerd direction for confirmation and I caught him sniggering behind his hands. He deliberately did not even try to hide his giggling from me.

 

‘’TCH’’ I felt angry, embarrassed and grumbled under my breath after witnessing his reaction.

 

I limped painfully the rest of the way towards my chair slightly angry and on the verge of really sobbing my eyes out but instead biting hard on my lower lip with my head down sulking.

 

Next thing I know the student whose desk I hit started apologizing and begging me for forgiveness when it wasn’t even his fault.

 

He flinches like a mouse caught in a trap with no way to escape when I turned to look at him a bit perplexed because my mind was somewhere else wishing to be in my mum’s embrace and he just snapped me out of it shocking me in the process.

 

So maybe my shocked confused expression may come across a bit like I was giving him an angry glare and my obvious red swollen eyes only made it even worse but I was just taken aback with the whole thing feeling uncomfortable. 

 

I looked around the entire class and as if on cue everyone intentionally avoided my gaze as if afraid of me.

 

I don’t get what is going on with my classmates acting strange towards me until later.

 

 

 

**>  **

 

 

 

It was during lunch break when the **YG gangs (Young Gangsters)** suddenly stopped me on my way to approach the nerd guy to tell him that I forgive him for laughing at me and that he will have to accept me as his friend and accompany me to the canteen to eat together because weak people must stick together and protect each other.

 

However before I could make my way in the nerds direction the YG gang rudely stepped in front of me and came and surrounded me basically telling me that they wanted me to be their leader.

 

‘‘Song Minho, right? I am Jiwon but everyone calls me Bobby. **_We know your true identity (_ he whispered in my ears)** and we understand you like to keep a low profile and so we thought about it and decided that we want you to be our leader **(how is that ‘keeping a low profile)**. All you need to do is just stand there and we will take care of everything.’’ said the tough looking guy whom I saw by the school gate earlier that caused me to run back out was now stood in front of me along with another guy who was quiet but looked really scary as hell.

 

‘’You don’t have to raise a finger we will protect you. What do you say hm?’’ said the pretty face boy that looks to be harmless based on his appearance and when he smiled at me I could not help blushing a little.

 

_Damn it! I am a man for goodness sake, I need to control myself. This pretty boy doesn’t feel dangerous to me like the first one I thought._

 

‘’Oh yeah the names Jaewon but everyone calls me ONE because my smile and my fist will straight out knock your socks off with just ONE PUNCH Hehehe’’ said the pretty boy while winking at me

 

_Wahhhh, so cool and handsome I think I have fallen in love at first wink- **(shakes head profusely blinking several times to come to my senses- What the hell did I just dream about?)**_

_I am wrong. This pretty boy is even more dangerous with that deadly wink and smile; I mustn’t let my guard down around him. I can see danger behind those ….those…_

 

**_(My shoulder drop as if fallen into a trance)_ **

_….beautiful pair of eyes, dazzling smile, white pearly perfect teeth, strawberry red soft lips that he is currently licking in slow motion while staring at me with those charming eyes in a teasing smirk making me gulp several times. .. Ah…_

 

**_‘’ Woof, woof!’’_ came a barking sound**

 

_**huh?** _

 

**Was that… ?**

 

 

A sound of a barking dog woke me from the trance I was in due to pretty boy ONE.

 

 

 

*****

 

**_(Before I Address the location of the barking dog, I must first…)_ **

**Makes a mental note to self – Stay the hell away from pretty boy called ONE**

**Avoid looking directly into his eyes**

**Or risk getting turned into a girl**

**YEP! That’s about it.**

*****

 

 _Hol’up! …Did I just hear a dog bark in school right? And we are in our class room right? …Right? -_ thought Minho to himself

 

‘’Ah sorry about that, it seems that Toto is eager to introduce himself to you. By the way Toto is my dog child. Isn’t he sooo cute, smoochie woochie mwah! Ahahaha....Ahem my name is Yunhyeong but just call me Yoyo. We are a pretty strong group and one of the top 4 well known gangs of the highest pyramid 4 neighborhoods and we rule this school so don’t be a loner and join us. You can rely on us and we won’t let you down hm?’’

 

 

**> ///<**

**_Where is he hiding the dog and what is a puppy doing in school? I seriously want to yell that out but I held my tongue instead because I had other matters of myself to worry about._ **

**> ///<**

 

 

 

 

Because I could not make sense of what they meant by asking a chicken like me to be their leader so I didn’t have anything to say, then suddenly, the quiet and dangerously scary looking one that seemed to look like he was angry all the time although he was just standing there doing nothing or saying nothing that shouldn’t have made me tremble in fear. None the less, I couldn’t help trembling and feeling scared of his angry threatening stare which made me want to avoid him at all cost.

 

‘’ OH, The shy one over there is called Hanbin _(That is him being shy? For real are you kidding me?_ \- thought Minho in shock _)_ but we all call him B.I because he is a Big Igloo; warm on the inside cold on the outside’’ laughed the first guy who is apparently called Bobby the first to approach and talk to me the minute lunch break started.

 

Bobby looked really buff just like me, but his feels real; maybe too real; he must have lift a lot of weight exercising a TON. He must be those types who enjoy working out and sweating a lot.  I can’t help being scared of him but when he smiled he come across like a cute rabbit kid; I woke up from my delusion when he slightly nudge me on the back and my eyes almost popped out of the socket while I coughed pretty badly holding on to my chest just to catch my breath. 

 

Hanbin moved _quote – unquote_ **‘’shyly’’** closer to my face with his cold  judging stare as if he was reading me or suspecting me of something.

 

It felt like he was trying to discover the cracks (meaning fear) that I was desperately trying to hide from my face and I stepped back; took a big gulp; Panicking to the max; and I said a weak ‘’OK’’ followed by a deep and more confident and throaty manly voice, ‘’OK D-Do as you like’’ after clearing my throat to sound more convincing **and not scared out of my wit at all**.

 

_What am I agreeing to? I have no idea, but I felt like it would probably be safer for me to just say yes to them._

 

 

 

 

 

**What the hell was I thinking agreeing to them when I had not a single clue what they were even talking about in the first place?**

 

 

 

 

 

I was just so scared and worried for my life that I was easily coerced into agreeing. Then again it also felt like I would be making a big mistake if I didn’t say yes to them so in a sense I got psychologically and mentally bullied into falling into a trap.

 

The blond hair dude suddenly yelled, 

 

‘’ Wait a minute! Before you agree I will need to test you first with only one question. Think carefully before you answer OK?  I warn you to Think twice. I don’t care even if you are the ‘Scarlet lion’ you still must go through me before becoming our leader.  ....Ahem, so, the question is …’’

 

I straight out began to sweat profusely in anticipation since I was a bit slow in the head it hadn’t dawned on me until a little later just what this whole entrapment was really about.

Then it hit me…

 

 

**< *>**

 

**_Wait a Damn minute – Are they assuming that I … no, that me…. No! That this Minho … IS the SCALET LION!!! ?_ **

**_Where the hell did they get that idea from? Oh shit what do I do now? Oh God I can’t even tell them the truth because I am afraid they might kill me on the spot._ **

**_Mum your son is in trouble and I think he is going to take the coward way out; please, forgive him for he knows not what he is about to get himself into._ **

**_< *>_ **

 

 

I looked around and everyone else looked as petrified as me as if feeling sad for me after hearing the question.

I noticed Bobby behind the sassy blonde dude signalling to me but I couldn’t make out what he was trying to warn me about.

 

‘’Re-repeat the question a-again?’’ I said weakly almost as a question when it’s a humble request

 

‘’Tch! I – said … What- do you think of my hair? ...’’ said the sassy middle part blond guy very much displeased and pissed off at me for making him repeat himself.

 

(Gulp) After saying a mini prayer I decided to give my answer already ready to meet my death. 

 

 

 

**//**

**The summary of my prayer goes....**

**- _Ma and Pa; Sis and Uncle; I will greatly miss you guys; but, sorry it seems I will be going ahead of you guys._**

**_P_ ** **_a, you insist that i be a man and as a man i will make you proud by going ahead....(Sniff)_ **

**_See you all in heaven. -  cried_  Minho**

**//**

 

 

 

‘’I-I think that your Center parting hairstyle is slimming, modern, and creates a rather clean look that provides such perfect symmetry. I think that (gulp) I think that i-it is a gorgeous hairstyle that-that gives off the aura of  royalty; an expensive one, and I think only a few like yourself is able to rock this kind of hairstyle.’’ After I finished saying everything I awaited my death.

 

At once he threw one arm in the air and I flinch into a protective mode with my breath hitched and my eyes shut tightly thinking that I was about to get killed, however, he instead placed his arm around my neck in a hook giving me a cute bunny-like smile.

 

‘’ I LIKE YOU; and I accept you as our leader. By the way my name is Taehyun with no nick-name because people should think themselves lucky to even know my name in the first place don’t you think?’’

 

I gave an awkward laugh scratching the back of my head.

 

‘’ You see, the best trick to make sure you have it done right. Look at the part from ¼ inch off Center on the side of your smaller eye and have the line go from front to back from there. We all have that one eye that’s slightly smaller than the other and that’s what causes the imbalance in our styling normally. This way your face will be balanced out you see.’’ Taehyun continued talking to me about how to get a perfect middle parted hair like his while we finally made our way towards the canteen

 

I turned to look back because I swore I heard another voice from behind and thought there was one more person that I did not get the chance to be introduced to but Taehyun being Taehyun who seemed so excited to share the science behind his beloved hairstyle held my chin and turned my face forward and continued on and on about his hair while the rest followed behind us all sighing. 

 

‘’ There are many stylish ways you can wear your hair in Center part as well want to listen? Ok today is your lucky day. I am going to teach all about my hairstyle; count yourself lucky to be taught by me your highness’’ continued Taehyun

 

 

 

 

**I had trapped myself in a web of lies and now I was going to have to pay for it firstly from Taehyun chewing my ears off lecturing me on his most prided hairstyle.**

 

**What is with my bad luck?**

 

 

**>  **

 

_Somewhere way behind us stood someone who was long forgotten and always treated as non-existent although he was always around._

 

 _‘’_ Erm g-guys I did not get to introduce myself.’’ No one answered

 

He takes a deep disappointed sigh

 

 _(He now just talks to himself in self-pity)_ ‘’oh hi, by the way my name is Jinhwan and I am also part of THIS GROUP the YG GROUP!!! ( _Sigh)_ Once again they left me behind.’’

 

_(He stomped his feet like an angry whining child shoulders slump looking defeated: sulking)_

 

‘’I really need to make a presence in this group. I shall think of a way to make myself be seen no matter what but first I will need to carry out some research on  - HOW TO MAKE YOUR FRIENDS/ PEOPLE IN GENERAL NOTICE YOUR EXISTENCE- that’s right back to the books again. I had hoped that at least the new comer will notice me when the rest for some reason don’t but I guess I am wrong. No one pays attention to me. could it be because i am short?’’

 

_(His shoulders slumped in depression for just a second then he livened up again giving himself a motivational pep talk)_

 

‘’That’s right Jinhwan, don’t give up, it is still not too late. What’s a few years belonging in a group that somehow don’t see you going to bring you down? No NEVER! You are not a quitter! Off I go to make a way to be seen mwaHahahaha-hahahhaha ’’ he swore to himself marching towards the canteen.

 

 

**Alright now PAUSE! II**

 

**NOW FORWARD TO THE PRESENT >>**

 

**> …..<**

 

 

**So as you can probably tell… along with all that went wrong and the coincidental event that took place on my first day of school, somewhere along the way I was misunderstood and everyone just assumed that I was THE REAL ‘SCARLET LION’’.**

 

**&**

HOWEVER I AM THE OPPOSITE OF THAT PERSON AND **DEFINITELY NOT!!! THE SCALET LION!!!**

 

What is going to happen to me pretending to be someone that I am not?

 

What will I do once the real person eventually did show up or maybe he is already among us and we just don’t know it?

 

What do i do when it comes time for me to actually put up a fight when i can barely kill a fly?

 

How am I going to survive at **Green Grandview Meadow School** as an identity thief?

 

**Someone please _help me!!! or tell me what to do!!!_**

 

 

**_.._ **

 

**_.._ **

 

**_.._ **

 

To be continued….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys and remember to keep smiling :)
> 
> Next chapter we return to catch up to the future present.
> 
> Find out if Minho's luck has gotten better or worse....

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my english (not my first language) :)
> 
> Kindly give some kudos and leave a little comment thanks


End file.
